Let It go
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Respiro bem fundo, não posso chorar, agora não. Tenho tanto trabalho a fazer. Preciso ajudar meus companheiros a vencer Hades, mas acho que alguns míseros segundos não vão fazer tanta diferença. Presente para Deneb Rhode e Dark Shaka, autores phodásticos e de categoria inquestionável.


**Título:** LET IT GO  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF V/2013, Songfic**, Slash, MxM relationship, Mu's POV, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Aldebaran de Touro e Mu de Áries, Songfic (Let it go – Avril Lavigne), DeathFic  
**Advertências:** Morte.  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Respiro bem fundo, não posso chorar, agora não. Tenho tanto trabalho a fazer. Preciso ajudar meus companheiros a vencer Hades, mas acho que alguns míseros segundos não vão fazer tanta diferença.  
**Dedicatória**: Presente para Dark Shaka e Deneb Rhode que gostam deles.  
**Palavras**: 1382

**LET IT GO  
ShiryuForever94  
Mu's POV**

É tão… Estranho. E silencioso.

Não tem mais a risada contagiante, a presença forte e nem há o cosmo puro e dourado do homem mais leal que já conheci.

Deslizo um dedo pela janela que ele esculpiu em madeira escura e colocou com cuidado para olhar para minha casa. Para alguns puristas, um horror, mas eu não penso que o Santuário seja um primor em arquitetura, nem em projetos, mesmo porque nossos templos estão aqui desde eu nem sei quando... Estamos na Grécia, temos muito mármore e pilares gigantescos, mas não quer dizer que eu ache tudo lindo e nem que eu não dê mais valor a essa janela de madeira que a todo o mármore do meu templo.

Eu disse tantas vezes que não precisava, que ele podia apenas sair do seu templo e sentar nas escadarias, mas não teve jeito.

Ele fez a janela. Abriu um buraco e depois foi ajeitando, colocando no formato alongado e retangular que queria e esculpiu o batente e os entalhes em madeira que trouxemos de Jamiel. Ele me dizia que podia ver minha casa e saber que eu estava bem dessa janela.

Algo tão simples, uma janela...

E tem tanto amor nela. O amor dele, do meu Aldebaran. O gigante perfeito, inteligente, firme no caráter e que encheu todos os meus dias do mais completo e puro amor.

**Love that once hung on the wall  
Amor que antes estava pendurado pelas paredes  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
Costumava significar algo, mas agora isso não significa nada  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
Os ecos se espalhavam pelo salão  
But I still remember, the pain of December  
Mas eu ainda me lembro, a dor de dezembro  
Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
Oh, não há nem mesmo uma coisa (palavra) que você poderia dizer  
I'm sorry it's too late  
Lamento que seja tarde demais**

Respiro bem fundo, não posso chorar, agora não. Tenho tanto trabalho a fazer. Preciso ajudar meus companheiros a vencer Hades, mas acho que alguns míseros segundos não vão fazer tanta diferença.

Eu me debruço na janela e consigo sorrir. Quantas vezes você ficou aqui, Alde? Quantos dias esperando que eu voltasse de algum trabalho ou apenas esperando-me para o jantar bem feito cheio de temperos brasileiros maravilhosos.

Acho que ninguém nunca mais fará peixe com ervas para mim. Na verdade acho que nunca mais comerei algo tão bom.

Tantas boas lembranças... Tantas histórias em comum...

Ah, seus livros. Aprendi com você a gostar de ler histórias cheias de romance e linda escrita como Machado de Assis, Eça de Queiroz, Rubem Braga e, eu me lembro da primeira ver que li Nelson Rodrigues. Quem mais me marcou, no entanto, foi seu autor preferido, Jorge Amado. Você adorava me contar a história dos Capitães da Areia, se lembra?

E também tínhamos as noites de violão e flauta. Seus dedos corriam rápido pelas cordas e eu acompanhava com os sons melódicos de minha flauta de estimação. Vou sentir tanta falta disso, Aldebaran.

As Bacchianas! Você amava as bacchianas... E eu também amava isso em você. Vou sentir tanta saudade de tudo que tínhamos, mas estarei firme e forte no meu dever, pois você sempre se orgulhou de ser um santo de Atena e não vou manchar sua memória me acabando em dor. Você sempre foi alegria, Aldebaran. Por isso eu farei o melhor que puder.

Só que eu só vou conseguir fazer isso se eu me desapegar desse imenso amor e deixar tudo para trás. Não tenho tempo para me lamentar. Eu adoraria entrar de luto e ter algum tempo para sofrer sozinho, para chorar, mas você sabe, ou sabia, tão bem quanto eu, que não fomos feitos para idílios e nem considerávamos a eternidade como nosso futuro.

Sempre foi o hoje, o agora, o momento especial. Nunca sabíamos se haveria outro dia e eu tenho que ser grato, pois até que houve muitos dias lindos ao seu lado.

Eu preciso seguir, derrotar os espectros de Hades e então, se eu sobreviver, poderei fazer um memorial bonito, arrumar sua casa, polir sua armadura e chorar...

**I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
Eu estou me libertando dessas memórias  
Tenho que deixá-las ir, deixe-as ir  
Eu disse adeus, atirei tudo no fogo  
Tenho que deixá-las ir, deixe-as ir**

Continuo meu caminho e apenas me detenho na escada bonita que tantas vezes subimos juntos. Mais uma memória que eu vou guardar para sempre.

Ainda ouço sua risada... Ainda ouço suas juras de amor e seus ofegos. Eu posso sentir seu cosmo permeado por cada peça desta casa e sei que por isso estou me demorando mais que devia por aqui.

Perfume... Você fez isso por mim, não foi Alde? Um aviso. Você confiou em minha inteligência e assim...

Foi rápido. Destruí o espectro Niobe de Deep sem tanto esforço e uma fagulha de cosmo voejou até mim e eu ouvi...

Eu pude escutar seu amor cantarolar pela minha alma e isso me fez ainda mais forte e determinado. Você conseguiu me dar um sorriso e um último adeus e eu tenho que passar por sua casa sem olhar para trás, pelo menos não por um tempo.

Meu amor por você é tão bonito, Aldebaran, obrigado por ter sido meu amor, minha segurança, meu amante, meu tudo.

**You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be  
Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late  
Você retornou para descobrir que eu havia ido embora  
E esse lugar está vazio, como o buraco que foi deixado em mim  
Como se nós não fôssemos nada afinal  
Não é o que você significava para mim, pensei que estavámos destinados a ser  
Oh, não há nem mesmo uma coisa (palavra) que você poderia dizer  
Lamento que seja tarde demais**

Nós tivemos algumas conversas sobre isso, sempre iniciadas por você, que sempre foi o mais preocupado em me deixar. Como se eu fosse alguma criança indefesa... Mas eu compreendia e ainda compreendo.

Acho que tem ligação com seu signo. Proteger e ver crescer. Solidificar a evolução, construir. Isso tudo tem que ver com sua personalidade.

Agora estou saindo de sua casa e a sensação quente de familiaridade vai me deixando e sendo substituída por fria determinação. Apesar de eu parecer um tanto frágil para alguns, você sempre soube que sou muito forte e um digno sucessor de meu mestre Shion.

Você sempre acreditou em mim e entendeu todas as vezes em que me refugiei em Jamiel para escapar da influência maléfica no Santuário. Oh, sim, você também sentia, tanto é que deixou aqueles cavaleiros de bronze passarem sem terem derrotado você. Eu sei que você os deixou ir, ninguém passaria por você sem que você deixasse ou morresse tentando impedir.

Você foi mais inteligente do que muitos poderiam pensar, pois permaneceu vivo para ver a Guerra contra Posseidon. Ah, você era muito bom em se fazer de bonachão e simpático quando estava apenas analisando milimetricamente a situação para tomar suas decisões. Sempre gostei disso em você, Alde...

O passo seguro e firme de um touro forjado na força, na inteligência, na firmeza de caráter, na lealdade. Eu amava tudo em você. Vamos nos ver de novo, eu sei que sim... Talvez tenhamos a mesma sorte das repetidas reencarnações de Escorpião e Aquário, sempre tão ligados... Eu sei que sim...

Eu estarei esperando por você por todas as vezes, Aldebaran. Eu vou lutar agora, vou fazê-lo se orgulhar de mim como sempre se orgulhou, vou levar você em meu coração e vou esperar você voltar para mim...

**(And let it go) And now I know  
(E deixá-lo ir) E agora eu sei  
(A brand new life) Is down this road  
(Uma nova vida) é por este caminho  
(And when it's right) You always know  
(E quando é certo) Você sempre sabe  
(So this time) I won't let go  
(Então dessa vez) Eu não vou deixar ir**

* * *

Nota da autora: não espero nenhum review. Faz tempo que este fandom é feito de panelinhas e frescuras com os casais possíveis. A quem tiver o trabalho de ler, espero que gostem. Foi feita para Deneb e Dark Shaka, dois tremendos autores que muita gente não deve conhecer e não sabem o que estão perdendo. Eu não escrevo para qualquer um e sei que meu nível de escrita não é para qualquer um, por isso, presenteio esses dois maravilhosos com uma fanfic leve, fácil de ler e cheia de sentimento. Eles entenderão. É o que me importa.


End file.
